Find the number of units in the length of diagonal $DA$ of the regular hexagon shown. Express your answer in simplest radical form. [asy]
size(120);
draw((1,0)--(3,0)--(4,1.732)--(3,3.464)--(1,3.464)--(0,1.732)--cycle);
draw((1,0)--(1,3.464));
label("10",(3.5,2.598),NE);
label("$A$",(1,0),SW);
label("$D$",(1,3.464),NW);
[/asy]
Label point $X$ as shown below, and let $Y$ be the foot of the perpendicular from $X$ to $AD$. [asy]

size(120);
pair A,B,C,D,E,F;
A = dir(0); B = dir(60); C = dir(120); D = dir(180); E = dir(240); F = dir(300); label("$10$",(A+B)/2,NE);
pair H=(E+C)/2; draw(D--H); draw(E--C); label("$D$",C,NW);label("$X$",D,W);label("$A$",E,SW);label("$Y$",H,E);
draw(A--B--C--D--E--F--A);
[/asy] Since the hexagon is regular, $\angle DXA = 120^\circ$ and $\angle AXY = \angle DXY = 120^\circ / 2 = 60^\circ$.  Thus, $\triangle AXY$ and $\triangle DXY$ are congruent $30^\circ - 60^\circ - 90^\circ$ triangles.  These triangles are each half an equilateral triangle, so their short leg is half as long as their hypotenuse.

Since the side length of the hexagon is 10, we have $AX=XD=10$.  It follows that $XY = AX/2 = 5$ and $AY = DY = \sqrt{10^2-5^2} = \sqrt{75} = 5\sqrt{3}$.  (Notice that this value is $\sqrt{3}$ times the length of $XY$, the short leg.  In general, the ratio of the sides in a $30^\circ - 60^\circ - 90^\circ$ is $1:\sqrt{3}:2$, which can be shown by the Pythagorean Theorem.)  Then, $DA = 2\cdot 5\sqrt{3} = \boxed{10\sqrt{3}}$.